Mood Swings Challenge: Ruby and Jade
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: I'm pretty sure that in 2015, AquaTurquoise issued a challenge at the end of her dang hilarious story, Mood Swings: Baileywick Edition, asking if anyone dared to continue this series. And I'm up for this challenge!(a bit late, obviously). It wasn't easy, but I'm satisfied with the outcome!


**Alright! AquaTurquoise issued a challenge at the end of her Mood Swings: Baileywick Edition saying that someone would dare to continue the series! I accept, AquaTurquoise!(this won't be easy)**

It had been at least two weeks since Sofia got her amulet back from Slickwell, and she was having a sleepover with Ruby and Jade, while Amber was having a sleepover with Hildegard and Clio. In her room, Amber, Clio, and Hildegard were playing Go Fish.

"Do you have a mermaid, Amber?" Clio asked the blonde princess.

"Go Fish," Amber said. Clio reached into the stack of cards and pulled out a manticorn. Eventually, they finished the game, for Hildegard won.

"What now?" Amber asked. Hildegard and Clio glanced at each other before Hildegard brought out a wand.

"No…! Not this again!" Amber said stressfully.

"Come on, Amber!" Clio said.

"It's been so long!" Hildegard said.

"Alright… Who's the victim?" Amber asked.

"Say," Clio said, "isn't Sofia having a sleepover with her two village friends?"

"Not them!" Amber said.

"Don't worry, Amber! It's just a harmless prank!" Hildegard said.

"What about the black girl? What was her name?" Clio asked.

"Ruby," Amber said.

"Then we're pranking her! Good thinking, Clio!" Hildegard said. With that, the three princesses left Amber's room.

"So this Slickwell guy tried to steal Mr Baileywick's job?" Jade asked. Sofia nodded before giving Jade a pinecone.

"And then he stole that amulet?" Ruby asked. Sofia nodded once more.

"Do we need any more pinecones?" Sofia asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Good! Let's get started!" Sofia said as she grabbed two tiaras. Hiding under a small soft bench right outside Sofia's room, Hildegard whispered the magic words and pointed her wand at Ruby. The spell kicked in immediately. Just after Sofia handed Ruby a tiara, she threw it back at her in her face.

"Why, Sofia?! Why?!" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Sofia's bed sheet to rub her eyes. Sofia had a confused look on her face.

"Why wha-?"

"Why do YOU get to be a princess?! It should be me! I should be the daughter of your father!" Ruby said now angry, interrupting Sofia. Sofia's and Jade's mouth dropped open.

"I just got-!" Before Sofia could finish her sentence, Ruby grabbed a pillow, smacked Sofia and Jade with it, and threw it at Sofia's dollhouse!

"Let's play pillow war!" Ruby said. She quickly grabbed Sofia's wrist and pulled her off her bed. Under the couch, Clio was stifling her giggles. Suddenly, Ruby snatched Sofia's amulet and ran out of the room.

"Ruby! Give me my amulet!" Sofia shouted. The two girls quickly pursued Ruby.

"What's going on with her?" Jade asked.

"I-I- I have no idea! She's never acted like this before!" Sofia said as she and Jade ran after Ruby. They finally caught up to her. She was in the throne room talking to Roland.

"Ruby! What's going-?!"

"Back off, Sofia!" Ruby said fiercely, "This isn't YOUR fight!"

"What're you talking about, Ruby?!" Sofia asked, confused more than ever now. Suddenly, Ruby ran up to Jade and tackled her to the ground.

"Whoa! Ruby! Get off of me!" Jade said, trying to push Ruby off of her.

"You wouldn't care about my needs!" Ruby said, seeming to have a cross between bitter anger and pure sadness.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Sofia asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked as she got up from Jade. She started giggling.

"Ruby," Roland said, looking up from his document, "are you feeling alright?" Ruby turned toward Roland with fire in her eyes.

"Why would YOU care? You don't care about us! You don't care about the village! You just care about you and your stupid daughters and son! We villagers have to do EVERYTHING OURSELVES! While you and your spoiled, rotten to the core children are served while you kick back and relax!" Ruby said. At this point, neither Sofia, Jade, nor Roland could believe their ears.

"Ruby, I think you should kind of dial it ba-"

"Shut up, princess!" Ruby said as she clapped her hand over Sofia's mouth.

"Hildegard," Amber whispered, for the three princesses had followed the other three girls into the throne room, "I think we should undo the spell! Ruby could get into trouble with daddy!"

"Just a few more minutes! Please?" Clio pouted. Amber sighed.

"Fine. Just a few!" Amber said. Sofia pulled Ruby's hand down from her mouth.

"What is wrong with you, Ruby?!" Sofia asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me," Ruby said happily.

"But… you were so mad a few-!" Before Jade could finish her sentence, Ruby ran to Sofia and held up her dress.

"Um… what're you-?"

"Sh! Sh!" Ruby said with a fake Italian accent," I am trying to concentrate!" Ruby continued to gaze at her dress.

"Aye! Yes! Of course! What zou need is a little something zo spice up zour dress, Princess!" Ruby said, keeping up her fake accent. Sofia slapped Ruby's hand away.

"What is wrong with you?! You've never-" Ruby turned and looked up at the glass window with wide eyes.

"What a… What a… marvelous stained glass window!" Ruby said as she slowly approached it.

"Ruby… please don't!" Sofia said.

"I am just going to add a few little homemade better touches!" Ruby said. Roland stood up and walked over to Ruby. Ruby suddenly started giggling. She looked up at Roland with a psychotic expression on her face.

"Hi," Ruby said in a high pitched voice, "Kingsie Winsie Lingsie!"

"Is this some kind of joke, Ruby?! Because if it is, it's not funny!" Jade said.

"It is no joke Jadie Maidie Waydie! I really do want to add nice little better homemade touches with it!" Ruby said as she grabbed a spear from one of the armor stands.

"Ruby! Don't damage the-!"

"I'm not, Sofie Amy Kayee! I'm making sure it looks better than ever. Just before she could touch the glass window with the spear, she fell off balance and recovered rubbing her head.

"Oh… What happened…?" Ruby asked.

"Don't touch the window, please!" Sofia asked. Ruby looked down at her hand and saw the spear.

"What- what. What happened?" Ruby asked.

"So… it was a joke?" Jade asked.

"What was a joke?" Ruby asked.

"What you just did!" Jade said.

"No?" Ruby asked, horribly confused.

"Oh come on!" Hildegard whispered.

"It seemed to wear off a lot quicker than last time!" Clio said.

"Then I have an idea!" Hildegard declared.

"Oh please don't say what I think you're about to say…!" Amber said.

"Let's prank the other girl!" Hildegard said. Amber rolled her eyes. Once more, Hildegard aimed her wand, but this time at Jade. She said the spell and the spell kicked in once more. Jade sniffed. Sofia turned around. Jade turned around and ran, wiping tears from her eyes.  
"What-?! What?! Am I going crazy, or is everyone seeing this?!" Sofia asked.

"Nah… I'm seeing this too," Ruby said. Sofia rolled her eyes and then ran after Jade.

"Jade! Jade!" Sofia called.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Jade said as she kept running. Eventually, they arrived back in Sofia's room.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Jade turned around with a smile. She started twirling around like crazy. Just then, Cedric walked by. Jade eyed him. She pushed by Sofia and Ruby and tackled Cedric to the ground.

"Oh! Merlin's Mushrooms!" Cedric said.

"Hi! Hi! Hi hi hi!" Jade said. Sofia and Ruby ran up to them. They watched in awe about Jade acting so weird.

"I love you Cedric! I love you! I love love love you sooooo much!" Jade said as she tightly hugged him. Cedric turned to Sofia with a face that asked what was going on. Sofia shrugged. Jade's next mood was so unexpected, Hildegard and Clio made just enough noise to arouse suspicions.

"Yodel he hoo! Yo! S'up? The sky! That's up!" Jade said. She grabbed Cedric's wand and pointed it at Sofia and Ruby.

"Let's play dress up! LET'S PLAY DRESS UP!" Jade said.

"No! That's my Family Wand!" Cedric said as he got to his feet. She blasted magic out of it and Sofia's hair became as long as Rapunzel's hair.

"You're Rapunzel! YOU'RE RAPUNZEL!" Jade said excitedly.

"I wanted to be Rapunzel! You can't take that from me just because I LIKE YOU!" Jade said fiercely as she stormed up to Sofia.

"Jade, I-!"  
"No! I-!" She stopped talking and fell to the ground, crying.

"Jade! What is going on with you?!" Sofia asked.

"Like you'd care!" Jade said, continuing to cry.

"I do-!"

"You do care?!" Jade said as she leapt to her feet and tightly hugged Sofia.

"Yes! I do!" Sofia said.

"Can't…. breath….!" Sofia muttered. She gasped for breath. Suddenly, Jade let go of Sofia.

"Howdy, partner? Name's Sheriff Jade? Your name?" Jade said.

At this point, Amber, Clio, and Hildegard were lightly chuckling. Just then, the spell wore off and Jade felt dazed.

"What…? What happened?" Jade asked.

"Was THAT a joke?" Ruby asked.

"Was WHAT a joke?" Jade asked. She looked at her hand and saw Cedric's wand. She handed it back to him.

"It looked to me that she was under a mood alteration spell," Cedric said.

"Ruby was acting like that too! Do you think someone's pranking us?" Sofia asked. Cedric just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Shall we get back to what we were doing before?" Sofia asked.

"Yes," Jade and Ruby said.

"And also pretend like none of this ever happened?" Sofia said once more. Everyone nodded and walked away.

"Who's next, Hilde?" Clio asked.

"Oh come on!" Amber said, annoyed.

 **You know, the funny thing is, while I was writing the intro up to the point where I wrote the little segment with Go Fish, I realized I had completely FORGOTTEN how to play it. So I had to look it up on the internet. Haha! LOL! :-) What do you think, AquaTurquoise(if you still care about that challenge)**


End file.
